pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 7
For my sweet skadiddly With love, Tabbypoo 10:58, 8 January 2009 (EST) :All I see is 1's and 0's, I don't get it D: Ricky vantof 11:04, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::wtf is that supposed to be [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:34, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::buy a better screen, looks hawt imo. --'-Chao ' 13:56, 8 January 2009 (EST) :An unstoppable stream of light blue sperm is spewing out of my penis in enjoyment. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:37, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::You might want to get that checked out =\--Golden19pxStar 15:39, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::cool, can u show irl? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:54, 8 January 2009 (EST) — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:12, 8 January 2009 (EST) :Paint is ftw.--'-Chao ' 16:33, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::I'm not a doctor, but either you need some viagra, or youre tiny.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:54, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::ur meen — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:05, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Hey it was just an honest diagnosis. On the other side of things, there was so much blue liquid, your testicles must be very healthy and large.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:11, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::::Ooh btw can I sign your page? I want to add to teh piplupz.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:13, 8 January 2009 (EST) :thats very cool [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:30, 8 January 2009 (EST) Ohhhhh Ricky said he didnt get it, all he saw was 1's an 0's...I didnt get it, but i just figured it out. ITS A BINARY CODE— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:33, 8 January 2009 (EST) :nop — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:34, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::Wow you guys are so good at this 101010101 thing. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:36, 8 January 2009 (EST) :::Amazing... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:46, 8 January 2009 (EST) ::::Mudkip? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:53, 8 January 2009 (EST) sorry cirq is a big noober and went to go play with rawr. thanks for coming to TA with me <3 --[[User:Readem|'Readem]] 17:05, 12 January 2009 (EST) :it was pretty fun surprisingly ^_^ — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:06, 12 January 2009 (EST) imo anal sex. love rhys. - 70.15.5.28 23:36, 13 January 2009 (EST) but but but it PWNS R A! I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 10:34, 16 January 2009 (EST) "Iconic Skakid Logo" ?? 23:39, 19 January 2009 (EST) :http://starsmedia.ign.com/stars/image/article/840/840584/james-bond_barrel_logo_1197331244.jpg, but instead of Bond you have a Piplup with a mullet. Tab 10:24, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::I believe I could manage that for you. Remind me in a few hours. - Panic! 10:28, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::+1, you might have to remind me to remind you though Tab 10:30, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::ill help u reminding that u gotta remind panic so he can remind u [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 10:53, 20 January 2009 (EST) your guild should run a bsurge since the prot is bad! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 09:51, 20 January 2009 (EST) :not our prot thankfully ^_^ SRY WE DONT RUN A MILLION BLOX — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:37, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::7/8 [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:45, 20 January 2009 (EST) CHANGE FUCK YEAH --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 17:13, 20 January 2009 (EST) :i has not sen change Ricky vantof 17:14, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::i predict little or no change tbh --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:07, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::lern ply? Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:14, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::I think Obama is going to do pretty well. He made it past the first task today, not getting shot. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 18:15, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::Obama fails, but he better do well or America will fail with him (more than it already does). Also, in response to the above ^, http://img255.imageshack.us/img255/7408/pipluplk7.jpg Epic mullet tbh. -- wins. 18:55, 20 January 2009 (EST) :lolfaggot --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:17, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Obama will probably be one of the better presidents. — 'Skakid Rally- kupo! 19:19, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Doubt it. ~~ 19:22, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::He's an intelligent guy with a (fairly) firm grip on what he wants to accomplish. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 19:24, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Frv's right. -- wins. 19:25, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::(EC)Well I disagree with basically all his views, so meh. ~~ 19:26, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Your arguments are flawless. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 19:27, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::obama knows what hes doing [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:28, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::I would really not like to have socialized health care tbh. ~~ 19:29, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::lol. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 19:30, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::So because people can't afford to have health care they are untitled? Also what the fuck do you think medicare + medicaid are.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:07, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Yep. Agree with you fully Shadowsin. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 20:11, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::haz he don anthin yet? Ricky vantof 12:46, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::He's the first president to take action his first day since Reagan :) He just stopped the courts on the Guantanamo Bay case of the 15 year old and he is writing a plan to shut down Guantanamo this year. Also, his economic team is already preparing to appropriate the $350 that's left. ''13:09, 21 January 2009 ::::::::::::::::::Oh, and to Shadow. Medicaid and medicare are underfunded programs. In Texas, 2.5 million people are on the waiting list to receive aid for health care. My wife and I are both uninsured because I make $2,000 too much a year to qualify for aid (and would have to wait on the waiting list for 3 years) and so we can't afford it. Right now our yearly income is under $20,000 (which isn't good here) and we still don't qualify. Medicaid and Medicare are broken. 13:13, 21 January 2009 ::::::::::::::::::::I never said they worked... only that they are "Socialized".----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:06, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::::::so, i heard obama has started on stuff he promised [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 14:14, 23 January 2009 (EST) WE WANT HOPE AND WE WANT CHANGE http://i41.tinypic.com/2mw7ct2.jpg Mango 17:37, 21 January 2009 (EST) AND YES WE CAN Did anybody else notice the crowd booing Bush? 20:10, 20 January 2009 (EST) :Did you notice all the kids in middle school calling you a faggot for making lots of pointless sections?--Golden19pxStar 20:11, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::high school T_T ill leave now /wrists 20:12, 20 January 2009 (EST) :::I saw an "Arrest Bush" sign. And how blatantly Obama was taking shots at Bush in his speech. crazy cow 20:49, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::::here comes the socialism! -- 12:42, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::Lol Chaos. We live in a social democracy. Socialism has existed in the US since 1913, so don't be a fucktard. In the past, we've been smart enough to know that when our economy is doing well we lax on restrictions causing the free market to do well and when the market is struggle we impose more restrictions so the market can strive. It's basic economics. Don't be dumb. Also....Obama's closing Guantanamo! Fuck yes. 13:05, 21 January 2009 ::::::So were r all da terrorists go? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:12, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::They get to go to trial like our constitution says they should. The courts will decide where they go. 13:15, 21 January 2009 :::::Patriot Act. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:02, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::They are sending all the guilty ones to England with American passports. - (talk) 16:21, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::D: Tab 16:22, 21 January 2009 (EST) uhm i don kno if u gaiz herd dis but there sems to be going to be a new president is tat truth? Ricky vantof 16:19, 21 January 2009 (EST) I personally don't care about america, but i likes obama. but did any of you have any bets liek some brits did abotu wether he would be assassinated or nots? ..LJ.. 16:56, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Uhm, haven't you heard? He had a 50 million euro bounty on his head, in Europe. Ricky vantof 16:58, 21 January 2009 (EST) :he drives a miniature tank around, has a 1,200 foot perimeter around his inaug speech, ect. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:01, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::Fun fact: the number of soldiers present at his inauguration was similar to how many Britain sent into Iraq. Tab 17:02, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::5? D: Ricky vantof 17:07, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::~5^6.4 Tab 17:08, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::So...5? Ricky vantof 17:09, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::5 woopers. Tab 17:11, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Jealous :< Ricky vantof 17:12, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Two of them were tiny woopers. Tab 17:13, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Tiny Wooper is tiny :) Ricky vantof 17:15, 21 January 2009 (EST) Change http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=UsVCcytLsBA No, his mind is not for rent To any God or government. Always hopeful, yet discontent, He knows changes arent permanent, But change is. - 18:27, 24 January 2009 (EST) :peace through power. amen [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:44, 25 January 2009 (EST) to clarify on derv, im not just saying "good reasoning, low vote", altho it sounds that way, im saying its a low vote and guardian + shield prevents the problems that you forsee. Saint 18:14, 28 January 2009 (EST) :theres always more physics. also, a decent ranger knows about guardian and SoF [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:17, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::who cares if he knows about them...what can he do about them? if he tries to dshot guardian then SoF holds up and guardian then protects you etc etc..Saint 18:19, 28 January 2009 (EST) removed votes i dont understand why you removed both ikimonos and my vote on the wastrels domination build. as for ikimono, dshot is a counter to any build with important skills that have > 1sec casting time, and you wont be in the middle of the skirmish for too long. as a mesmer, kiting is one of your best friends since warriors will be heading for you pretty soon anyway. And as for mine, why am i not allowed to vote my build that good? i would not have created it like this if i hadnt thought it would be that good. are you just going to remove any vote that is over 4 only because you personally think its not that good? i dont understand this. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot']] eeeek! 08:48, 29 January 2009 (EST) :Because dom mesmers don't get 10 wins (or even 5) reliably. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 08:57, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::dom mesmers are trash in RA. Just by veiling and covering, they are completely worthless. You should have those skills as a monk. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 09:50, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::: if i didnt know better, i would say that you dont seem to RA much. Otherwise you would know about the power of VoR (aoe hex lul? drain/shatter ench?) or a powerblock on WoH which usually means insta-win, not to mention pleak, diversion, shame, which work here as well as they do in highend pvp. There's a reason why we have 4 (and another 1 with standard dom bar and power leech) mesmers under RA great. [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot']] eeeek! 14:51, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::Probably because people tag GvG builds for all the other areas most of the time. Tab 14:52, 30 January 2009 (EST) Self Deprecation? ? 17:37, 29 January 2009 :apparently he wants people to stop theory crafting and continue sucking his dick.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:51, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::the best way to get people on my dick is to tell them they suck daily. it seems to work well! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 20:54, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::I wonder if you have enough of that influence to get a shitty build vetted great? Just keep telling people who disagree that they suck large cocks and they will instantly jump right on.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:09, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::User:Skakid9090/Amorbot Terrorize I have enough of an influence to make them vote up builds they'd otherwise vote down. The funny part is I'm terrible at GW. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 21:31, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::Maybe I should add a "Ban these people: " list to my list of ways to make this wiki not suck cock.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 22:33, 29 January 2009 (EST) lolol rawr party!!! get invite to mad or nH and participate in rawr party with me and grinch!!! it will be exciting and we can scrim a rawr member!! only 7000X worse than a real life party! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:23, 30 January 2009 (EST) :isn't the invite list closed? last i heard it was. 14:52, 30 January 2009 ::alliance Tab 14:53, 30 January 2009 (EST) skadiddly mc birthday ^_^ — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:40, 30 January 2009 (EST) :TO MY SWEET SKADIDDLY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WITH LOVE FROM TABBYPOO Tab 15:41, 30 January 2009 (EST) Although it is technically not your birthday anymore I still wish you the happiest birthday. Ricky vantof 20:49, 30 January 2009 (EST) Although I'm terribly late I hope you enjoyed your birthday, and wishes you a, on before hand, happy birthday next year. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 13:28, 2 February 2009 (EST) Build:W/any Eviscerate Warrior didnt want to clog up AN, remove faggot 5-5-O vote pl0x. 16:57, 3 February 2009 (EST) :"my dick 8 => O: your mouth" lol 21:55, 3 February 2009 (EST) 3 monk teams have kick ass wanding ability I heard.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:49, 3 February 2009 (EST) ATTN: Skadiddly Tab 10:57, 4 February 2009 (EST) And while I'm at it... Well Skadiddly was a little baby Sittin' on his daddy's knee He picked up a hammer and a little piece of steel And cried, "Hammer's gonna be death of me, Lord, Lord Hammer's gonna be the death of me" Now the captain he said to Skadiddly "I'm gonna bring that steam drill around I'm gonna bring that steam drill out on these tracks I'm gonna knock that steel on down, God, God I'm gonna knock that steel on down" Skadiddly told his captain "Lord a man ain't noth' but a man But before I let that steam drill beat me down I'm gonna die with a hammer in my hand, Lord, Lord I'll die with a hammer in my hand" Skadiddly driving on the right side That steam drill driving on the left Says, "Fore I let your steam drill beat me down I'm gonna hammer myself to death, Lord, Lord, I'll hammer my fool self to death" Well captain said to Skadiddly "What is that storm I hear?" Skadiddly said, "That ain't no storm captain That's just my hammer in the air, Lord, Lord That's just my hammer in the air" Skadiddly said to his shaker "Shaker, why don't you sing? Cause I'm swingin' thirty pounds from my hips on down Yeah, listen to my cold steel ring, Lord Lord Listen to my cold steel ring" Skadiddly he hammered in the mountains His hammer was striking fire But he worked so hard; it broke his heart Skadiddly laid down his hammer and died, Lord, Lord Skadiddly laid down his hammer and died Well, now Skadiddly he had him a woman By the name of Polly Ann She walked out to those tracks Picked up Skadiddly's hammer Polly drove steel like a man, Lord, Lord Polly drove that steel like a man Well every, every Monday morning When a blue bird he began to sing You could hear Skadiddly from a mile or more You could hear Skadiddly's hammer ring, Lord, Lord You can hear Skadiddly's hammer ring I say, You can Skadiddly's hammer ring, Lord, Lord You can Skadiddly's hammer ring Tab 13:50, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Skadiddly Henry ownz — Skakid Rally- kupo! 15:43, 4 February 2009 (EST) Ten Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be nine Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Nine Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be eight Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Eight Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be seven Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Seven Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be six Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Six Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be five Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Five Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be four Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Four Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be three Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Three Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be two Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. Two Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall, If one Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be one Cute McPiplup sitting on the wall. One Cute McPiplup sitting on the wall, If the Cute McPiplup were to return to it's pokeball, Then there'd be no Cute McPiplups sitting on the wall. D: Tab 10:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) :No more Piplups? 50px Ricky vantof 10:37, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::It's ok, they're just resting in their pokeballs. Tab 10:38, 6 February 2009 (EST) Discuss A man goes into a restaurant and is seated. All the waitresses are gorgeous. A particularly voluptuous waitress wearing a very short skirt comes to his table and asks, "What would you like, sir?" He looks at the menu and then scans her beautiful frame top to bottom, then answers, "A quickie." The waitress turns and walks away in disgust. After she regains her composure she returns and asks again, "What would you like, sir?" Again the man thoroughly checks her out and again answers, "A quickie, please." This time her anger takes over, she reaches over and slaps him across the face with a resounding "SMACK!" and storms away. A man sitting at the next table leans over and whispers, "Um, Pal, I think it's pronounced 'quiche'." 17:44, 8 February 2009 (EST) Monk's (Jerry and Elaine at a booth) ELAINE: So who's playing Elaine? JERRY: Oh, don't worry about it. Very talented, very takented young actress. ELAINE: Really? JERRY: Yes. ELAINE: Who is it? JERRY: She's an eskimo, actually. ELAINE: Oh, my God (not in the mood to be kidding) JERRY: She came down from Juno by sleigh, she was in the Iditarod. Got to the finish line, just kept going. She's got the dogs with her in the hotel room. ELAINE: Listen, was Russell at the casting? JERRY: No, he didn't show up. ELAINE: You know, I'm a little bit worried about him. I don't understand. We had one date two months ago. Am I that charming and beautiful? JERRY: No. No you're not. ELAINE: Why do I keep setting you up? JERRY: I don't know. ELAINE: (to the waitress) Could we get a little more? (she doesn't listen and walks away) Aghh... You know ever since this new owner took over, the service here is *really* slow. JERRY: Yeah. Have you noticed anything else that's different since the new management? ELAINE: Mmm. They're putting a little lemon in the tuna. I love that. JERRY: Beside that. Look at the waitresses. ELAINE: Yeah? (we see that all the waitresses have big breasts) JERRY: What physical characteristic would you say is common to all of them? ELAINE: Ah... JERRY: I mean look at this. Every waitress working here has the same proportions. Wouldn't you say? ELAINE: Yes, I would say. JERRY: What's going on here. How is that possible? ELAINE: Do you think it's a coincidence? JERRY: No. I haven't seen four women like this together outside of a Russ Meyer film. (the waitress finally came with the coffee) ELAINE: (to the waitress) Hi. Excuse me. Who does all the hiring waitresses here? WAITRESS: He does. (pointing to the manager, Mr. Visaki) In fact we're looking for another girl if you know anyone. (she walks away) ELAINE: You know what? That's discriminatory. That is unfair. Why should these women have all the advantages? It's not enough they get all the attention from men, they have to get all the waitress jobs, too? JERRY: Hey that's life. Good-looking men have the same advantages. You don't see any handsome homeless. (scene ends) --Mafaraxas (talk) 22:38, 8 February 2009 (EST) Man walks into the office of his local Police Chief for a job interview. Police Chief says, "Right. First test..." He sets his revolver on the desk and slides it across to the man, "Go out and shoot one black, one hispanic, one asian, and a rabbit." The man looks confused and replies, "Why a rabbit?". The Police Chief replies, "I like where your head's at." - 04:26, 9 February 2009 (EST) :@maf:tl; dr 15:04, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::Jebus, can you bandwagon more please? It is required for us to like you. Bye. Ricky vantof 16:28, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::^ — Skakid Rally- kupo! 18:21, 9 February 2009 (EST)